the boy who loved
by Eliza Song
Summary: I don't own these characters I wish I did. basically the TARDIS gang goes Harry Potter style
1. Chapter 1

I was the boy who lived, I was the one who defeated the evil ones oh so long ago but now I have to face something more terrifying, a wizarding

school.

For those who don't know me, my name is Doctor Who, weird name I know but it's a name that went down in wizarding history. My parents were killed by the silence and their leader Madame Kavourian when I was just a child and I lived with family friends, the Ponds, ever since that tragic day. People say I'm the stuff of legend but I don't really know I just I wanted a normal life but that all changed when I met her.

* * *

**A/N okay first little chapter up please review it would make my day. Just made a little edit because I have a different idea for the Master**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Alright second chapter is up woo hoo (fist pump) just to let you know I will not be writing what they are doing during summer only at school but I will summarize their holidays during the chapters.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the characters though I wish I did. I do however own their lives and the places**

* * *

Chapter 1- Torchwood station

"Hurry Up, Amy. We're going to be late" I shouted to my best friend. We were both so excited to get our own letters from Gallifrey school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I've been living with her family for as long as I can remember people never told me why though but I knew it had something to do with my parents.

We got our letters only a few months back not really leaving enough time to get our wizard supplies. Amy was really the only friend I had no one else really thought I was normal but now I realise that I'm not normal. I'M A BLOODY WIZARD. Amy comes from an old wizard family dating back to the first ever wizards.

Her whole family, her mum, step-dad and her twin sister, Amelia, including me were rushing on the platforms I was scared that I was going to lose control of my cart and go onto the tracks. We finally arrived at the boarder pass in between platforms 9 and 10 Amelia was the first to go she was the most excited out of all of us, then her parents. I look at Amy and her at me we both smiled and started running as fast as we could once we were through she stopped but as I went through I closed my eyes scared that I would hit the wall instead but realised I was through when I bumped into someone else's cart

"Oh my god. I'm so sor….." I couldn't finish my sentence because I saw the most beautiful creature in the whole universe. A young girl with the prettiest dark green eyes I have ever seen, the curliest blonde hair in her perfect face. Something sparked that never sparked before the moment I saw her.

"It's okay, I really must see where I'm going." She told me with the voice of an angel.

" . . entirely my fault." I apologised to her

She smiled at me right then my heart was beating faster than ever before.

"My name's River Song. I'm a first year." She said to me holding out her hand to me.

I took her hand it felt as soft as a bunny rabbit and I would know what they feel like because both Amy and Amelia have one "I'm…" the train whistle blew indicating for us to board the train.

River started to walk away but she turned and said to me "I'll catch you around"

I waved her good-bye then was rushed forward by Amy and Amelia to get onto the train. Once we were in our cabin we stuck our heads out of the windows and waved good bye to their parents as we sent out for our new school but I couldn't stop thinking about River she was so beautiful. There was a knock out our window I saw Amy's mum holding my wand in her hand chasing the train. I quickly reached out to grab it and put my hand in before the tunnel came. First day and already I'm forgetting my wand ha how funny life was and how funny it was that I meet the most beautiful witch in the galaxy on the same day and she was going to the same school as I was and we are in the same grade. Then why do I have the feeling I shouldn't trust her and why? It feels weird being in a position where you don't know which choice to make should I trust her or shouldn't I? It's a choice I'll have to make later but for now I'm on my way to do amazing things.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Alright next chapter is up and ready to go. Please review if you have questions or just want to tell me it is a good story it would mean the world to me.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own doctor who if I did I wouldn't be bored out of my mind at school.**

* * *

Chapter 2- the Gallifrayian express.

So there we were just three kids waiting to find our future but for now we were laughing at some joke Amy told. When a young, skinny boy came in looking down to the fall.

"Uh, can I sit with you guys"? He asked quietly with his head still to the ground "everywhere else is full and I don't really have any friends to sit with,"

We all looked at each but still not saying anything. Amelia smiled at the guy and told him he could join us. He sat next to Amy and bit too close for Amelia's liking. "I'm Rory Williams," the boy already in his robes just like us said to us.

"I'm Amy, that's my sister Amelia and that's our friend, Doctor," Amy said as Amelia and I waved to him as she said our names.

"Doctor? As in Doctor Who?" He questioned. I already knew I was famous in this world but I just hate how people question me how I defeated the Silence. I never answered them because I didn't even know how I did it.

I nodded smiling Rory looked pretty impressed I knew what it felt like to be in the presence of someone famous. I ran into the weeping angles once and they were my favourite band of all time so I knew how Rory felt.

While the others talked about something I wasn't paying attention to I looked out on the beautiful scenery outside then I saw in the reflection of the window a mass of blonde curls walking by our cabin, I turned to see her going into the cabin across from us. Inside was a guy properly her friend he seemed older than the rest of us maybe he was in his second year.

I saw her turn and look at me and she smiled and waved, I waved back at her with the biggest grin on my face.

"Who's she?" I heard Amy say. I looked back to the others who were now focusing on me and River. They were all smiling and those smiles were begging for answers.

I looked at my hands which were sweating like crazy then back at them "No one. Just someone I ran into earlier" I smiled nervously.

"Quite literally," I heard someone say at the door I turned to see River, also with her robes on only instead leaning against the door frame "Hi, I'm River Song" She introduced herself to the others.

Amelia Smiled and said with a pleasant tone "Hello, I'm Amelia"

"Amy," Amy said

"Rory," Rory told her still nervous

"And I suppose you already met Doctor" announced Amy with a smirk on her face while looking at me.

"You mean THE Doctor? The guy who defeated the Silence when he was just a little kid?" She said with a worried tone like she was hiding something.

"Yeah" I told her but still worried about her. She turned and rushed out of the cabin and ran down the alleyways of the train. I didn't bother going after her I knew she needed time to herself. Soon later we arrived at Banana Station all four of us rushed out the door surrounded by other kids but I was looking for River wandering what had got into her but no such luck.

* * *

**A/N there you go people there is a mystery on our hands already. Please review. Pretty please with a TARDIS on top.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Alright the next chapter enjoy people.**

**Disclaimer- I don't doctor who or the characters**

**okay these are the houses**

**Leadworth- Gryffindor**

**Pandorica- Hufflepuff**

**Tardis- Ravenclaw**

**Stormcage- Slytherin**

* * *

Chapter 3- the sorting scarf

We were taken to the castle by the grounds keeper, Dalek Sec, we arrived it the great halls doors where we were greeted by Professor Rassilon who told us to wait outside while she introduces us to the rest of the school. When they were ready the professor came back out and told us to come in. The two giant doors opened up and we all walked in. We stopped near the front where a stool and a long, multi coloured scarf sat on it. There were four houses overall- Leadworth, Pandorica, Tardis and Stormcage.

Rassilon held out a scroll in front of his face, cleared his throat and announced "Amelia Pond,"

Amelia looked nervous but walked up to the stool willingly. Rassilon picked up the scarf, then Amelia sat on stool. The scarf was placed around Amelia's neck she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The scarf began to talk "Interesting, smart and loyal. I think….. PARDORICA." Amelia jumped off the stool while everyone clapped for the scarf's decision.

Once the cheers and claps were at the end Rassilon called out "Amy Pond," Amy was next to the stool and then the scarf was placed around her.

The scarf spoke up "Brave, certainly must be….. LEADWORTH" more cheers and applause happened.

After a few minutes there were only a few people left, River, some other girl that I passed on the train and me. Rory was placed into Pandorica for his loyalty.

"Doctor Who," Everyone started to whisper and talk to the people around them. I looked around as I walked up to the stool looking at all those talking and watching my every move.

I sat sown on the stool looking calm and relaxed unlike all the others to get their house. As the scarf was being placed around my neck I heard it whisper things to itself, things I should not have heard of.

As it began reading my past and mind I started to wander what house I WANTED to be in. Not the house I was going to be in. Strange thing is I didn't really care but I did want to be in the same house of River so we can be friends and for my hope MORE than friends.

"Interesting, very, very interesting. You seem to be very difficult more difficult than others. You're smart, brace, loyal to all and yet so cunning. Strange yet so fascinating. I should think you almost belong in Tardis but also in Stormcage but I think TARDIS" The scarf announced after that ever one cheer and stand up for ME.

I made my way towards the Tardis table and some patted me on the back welcoming me to the house I sat down and waited for River's turn.

The other girl was placed into Leadworth but she seemed so shy and so nervous more nervous than any other student.

River was called up last, walking up in a proud stance even giving me a smirk on the way and a slight wink. She made her way to the stool quickly and sat down always as fast. The scarf was placed around her and it wasn't even around her neck before it shouted "STORMCAGE" She got up and walked towards the same boy on the train he gave me a death glance as she sat down next to him.

I frowned a little knowing I won't be as close to her as I hope but we could still be friends, right? I heard that not many Stormcage have friends outside their house. Perhaps maybe I could one of the lucky few that could befriend a Stormcage.

I know I will stay friends with Amy, Rory and Amelia because I've known Amy and Amelia for years and for Rory who else has he got? The only person I really care for in River right now because I don't understand what is with her?

* * *

**A/N there you go. now I will try and update as much as I can and the only I can feel motivated is if you review my work. Now I need some ideas so give some people.**


End file.
